To Walk a Mile in One Another's Shoes
by Annsofly
Summary: Danny Fenton and Sam Manson are having trouble meeting eye to eye. With the "help" of two unlikely ghosts, what will they learn about each other? What makes them learn a valuable lesson? Find out in the FanFic!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

**Hey guys! I have no idea when I'll be posting this chapter, so if the time and date looks weird on the bottom, that's why. You guys know I pre-write these author notes, right? Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy this new fan fiction! Let me know what you guys think! ONWARD!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom.**

**-O-**

* * *

"Beware!" The Box Ghost warned as he was being sucked into the classic Fenton Thermos. _Click! _"Finally!" Danny let out a sigh of relief. He had been chasing the box ghost since 10 pm. He checked his watch, 12 am, and silently cursed himself for not capturing the Box Ghost sooner.

_Well, _Danny thought to himself, _I guess I'm not getting much sleep tonight. _He took in his surroundings before leaving. He was in the luxurious parts of Amity. With that piece of information, Danny decided to head over to Sam's mansion.

He quietly looked through Sam's window. She was sleeping comfortably on her plush queen-sized bed. _If only she knew what I go through every night. I would kill for some quality sleep like that! _Danny jealously wished in his mind. He heard Sam start to shake in her sleep, which immediately brought Danny out of his thoughts.

"Sam!" Danny shouted while he entered the said Goth's room. With that, Sam shot up from her spot in bed all while screaming. "Danny," She breathed heavily at the sudden realization.

Then her face reached a deep scarlet red upon further realization. "What the heck are you doing here?! Watching me sleep?!" Sam lashed out.

"Huh?! What?! No!" Danny quickly answered.

"Then what were you doing?" Sam insisted.

"I was fighting a ghost, well chasing the Box Ghost. We ended up in the neighborhood, so I thought I'd check up on you." Danny smiled sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Oh," Sam replied.

"I'm sorry," Danny continued, "I didn't mean to wake you, it's just that you started shaking in your sleep. Kind of like you were afraid. And I couldn't bear watching you, I felt like I had to fix it. You know?" Danny finished.

"No, Danny, I don't know." Sam replied rather irked, "and I don't need your sympathy." _Who does he think he is? _Sam angrily thought to herself, _If only you knew what I have to go through every day, you'd understand. _She bitterly added within the confines of her mind.

"I was just trying to help," Danny said defensively.

"Well I don't need your help. If I want your help, which I doubt I ever will, or even _need_ your help, which is highly unlikely, then I'd ask you for it. But for now, I can handle my own dreams, thank you." Sam replied.

"Fine" a now angered Danny spat as he turned to leave.

"So you've wished it, so— you know the rest," a voice whispered from under Sam's bed.

"Huh? Who's there?" Sam asked, "Danny, if that's you, you'd better cut it out before I kick you!"

"Shh, shh, child" a midnight sky ghost appeared, "now go to sleep my precious."

"Danny!" Sam screamed with urgency before she fell into a deep darkness.

"Sam?!" Danny had heard his best friend's plea. He heard no reply, though. _Humph, maybe she's just testing me. _Danny decided and headed back for his own room. But something inside of him was telling him to check up on Sam. But, he quickly dismissed the idea.

"Wow, I guess chasing the Box Ghost really wiped me out," Danny yawned as he was flying over Amity Park's park. _Maybe just a little shut-eye wouldn't hurt. _With that, Danny dropped from the sky, still in ghost form, and fell asleep in a lush part of a forest nearby the park.

"Mmm" Danny hummed as he slept, oblivious to the night ghost levitating overhead.

**-O-**

* * *

**So, what'd you guys think? I know it's kind of crappy, but just bear with me. I wrote this on the plane, in my notebook, during pretty intense turbulence. So, trust me, it'll get better, okay? Please review! Okay, Happy 4****th**** of July everybody! **

**~Annsofly**

**July 4, 2013**

**3:23 pm**


	2. Chapter 2: Discovery

**Chapter 2:**

**Hey everyone! Thanks for the positive feedback on this new story of mine, I'll do my best to update this and my other FanFic, Finding Danny. Now, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom.**

**-O-**

* * *

**In the middle of the night:**

In the middle of the night, pink and blue sparks formed over two sleeping figures. After a while, the sparks subsided, leaving smoke going in the direction of the other sleeping figure. What's this? More sparks? What could this mean?!

* * *

**Sam's POV:**

I wake up groggily, squinting my eyes against… _the sun?! _Where the heck am I? I slowly, yet painfully get up, due to the intense soreness of my body. _What the heck happened last night? _Somehow, I'm pretty sure that I don't want to know. All I want to do is go back home and sleep. Oh shit. It's Friday.

I quickly climb a nearby tree to spot the exit of this forbidden forest. Seriously, what the heck am I doing in a _forest _anyways? There! I climb down the tree just as quickly as I climbed up, and race towards the newfound exit. Mr. Lancer is going to _kill _me!

As I run across the park, to get to my home, I managed to attract multiple glares from the bystanders I zoom by. _What are they looking at? Am I bleeding or something? _Oh, wait. Maybe it's because I spent the night in the forest. Yeah, I probably look like crap in that case.

Finally I near the steps to my mansion and I take a short break to catch my breath. "Hey man! Where's the ghost?" I hear Tucker greet from a few yards away. Wait, since when does he greet me like that? Eh, never mind him, I have to get ready inside.

So, I bolt inside the door, blatantly ignoring whatever Tucker is saying, and head straight for my room. Once I reach my room, I walk straight into the bathroom, because I desperately need a shower.

Though, something catches my eye when I cross the mirror on the bathroom wall. Wait a second, is that… "DANNY?!" I screech. Though, I find that my voice _isn't _my voice. It's a more masculine voice. Oh wholly freaking crap!

"What is it?!" I say, well, my body says as it emerges from the bathroom door in panic mode.

"D-Danny?" I ask, numb from the shock.

"Huh?" Wow, he really is clueless, even in my body. Oh, wait. MY BODY!

"Why are you wearing my body, and why do I have yours?" I ask, hoping he has the answer.

"What do you mean?" He asks. Wow, apparently Danny is even more clueless and groggy in the morning than I was.

"Uhem," I point to his body, and then I gesture for him to look at mine, "See?"

"AHHH!" Danny screams in my voice after he searched the body he resides in. I had no idea that I can reach such a high pitch like that.

"Danny, would you just shut up!" I groan, obviously irked.

"What are we going to do?" Danny asks with his fear apparent in my voice.

"I don't know, but we better hurry because Tucker started talking to me just in front of my doorstep," I say.

"Oh my gosh, Tucker!" Danny says, "Do we tell him?"

"If we do we'll never live this down," I groan.

"Good point. Let's just keep it between us, then," Danny concludes.

"Agreed," I agree, "But, um… I was going to take a shower… How does that work now?" I ask, totally mortified.

"Oh," Danny's eyes widen, "How about you be blindfolded while I wash my body?" He suggests.

"That could work," I say, "But what happens when I have to pee?"

Danny face palms, "Try not to look?"

"Done," I agree. I go find my black blindfold that I keep in my nightstand, for when I feel too tired to get up in the morning. Then, I allow Danny to lead me into the shower so that he can wash his body that I'm currently occupying. _Wow, this is going to be difficult_, I think to myself.

"Just going to let you know ahead of time," I begin as Danny massages shampoo into his head's hair, "I'm helping you get dressed, and this time, you're wearing the blindfold."

"Fine," I hear Danny agree as he carefully pulls out a twig from his hair.

"Oh, and you and me, we cannot leave each other out of our sights. Got it?" I command.

"Yeah, yeah" I hear him mutter.

"Oh, and just so you know, that means we're sleeping over at my place. But, we can't let Tucker know. Okay?" I conclude.

"Got it," I hear him say.

"Good," I finish.

"Alright, you're good to go. But, I'm helping you get dressed again, so keep the blindfold on." He warns me. I shiver at the thought of taking it off at this point. There is no way that I would take it off. Not that Danny's disgusting, but it's just the little fact that he's a dude that makes me squirm. I really don't want to see his manliness.

"All done!" I hear Danny say as pulls the blindfold off of me. I simply nod in response.

"Your turn," I slap the blindfold onto the body that Danny currently resides in. I take off the shirt, my pajama pants, and then quickly remove my undergarments. I lead him into the adjacent walk-in closet, and have him slip on some new under wear, while I clasp a bra onto my body.

I pick out a pair of my classic leggings, a skirt, and crop top. As soon as I finish applying those to my body, I easily slide my combat boots onto my body, and finish tying them. "There," I announce, "You're finished" With that, Danny took the blindfold off of my body's face. "Make up time" I add.

"What!?" Danny protests, "Guys aren't supposed to wear makeup! It's too weird!"

"Yeah, well, you're not a guy anymore, are you?" I point to my body.

"No," Danny grumbles as I apply my usual black eyeliner and purple lipstick.

"See?" I point out, "That wasn't so bad now was it?" Danny just stares at me defiantly, and in turn, I roll my eyes. "Well, looks like we've missed school," I check the time on my watch.

"Hey guys, are you up here?" I hear Tucker ask, he gradually goes up the steps. _Oh crap._

"Crap," I hear Danny mutter under his breath.

**-O-**

* * *

**So, how'd you like it? Sorry if it still isn't very long. It's my sister's birthday today, and I'm kind of busy. Plus, I still have to work on my other Fan Fiction, Finding Danny. Feel free to check it out! :D **

**Anyways, Reviews are always graciously accepted, so feel free to leave one for me! Until next time, bye guys! **

**~Annsofly**

**July 5, 2013**

**9:53 am/10:11 am **


	3. Chapter 3: Tea Time Discovery

**Chapter 3:**

**Hey guys! I just wanted to let you know that the updates for this story will most likely be infrequent, meaning at random. I'll do two chapters a week at the very least I'll do one. Sorry, but my BEST FRIEND is coming back to town for a while after about three or four years. **

**One more thing: I'm trying to make this easier for you guys, my readers, so I'll try to remember to address Sam and Danny by the body that they're in. Unless it's just Danny and Sam, then they're going to address each other with their actual identities. When I write who's saying something, it'll actually be the person, not their current body. Does that make sense? Oh well, you'll figure it out! XD Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Danny Phantom.**

**-O-**

* * *

**Sam's POV (AKA Danny in Sam's Body):**

"Crap" I mutter as I hear Tucker nearing the bedroom door. _I really hope he can't tell what's up… He's never going to let us live this one down! Oh God, here he comes! _Tucker slowly opens the door, peeking his head in through the widening crack. "Aw, man! I thought there would be some action going on!" Tucker whines.

"Hey Tucker," Danny greets. _Man, this is really weird; maybe if I do a good job, we can both be actors on some Nickelodeon show!_

"Hey, man!" Tucker replies, "Where've you and Sam been?"

"Sam convinced me to ditch class today," Sam replies smoothly.

"What?! And you guys didn't invite me? You guys suck!" Tucker pouts.

"It's not like you would have ditched anyways. You're too much of a geek to pass up school," I reply, equally smooth.

"So? You could have asked me anyways," Tucker continues to pout.

"What's the point in asking if we all know the answer?" I counter.

"Geez, Sam, why are you in such a bad mood today?" Tucker asks me. I reply, simply by glaring daggers at his now retreating body. Though, that is a good question, _why am I feeling so crabby all of the sudden? Is just because I'm in Sam's body? _Another snide comment from Tucker and a slap on Sam's arm brings me back to reality.

"Ow! Geez, both of you are in bad moods," Tucker mutters. It's my turn to kick him.

"Geez, people! I'm getting out of here before I end up in the hospital!" Tucker shudders at the last word, 'hospital'.

"Finally!" I shout in feign glee as I hold the door open as Tucker exits my room.

"I'll be at the Nasty Burger if you two decide to stop being so aggressive" Tucker feels the glare I'm emitting drilling in the back of his head, and decides to run the rest of the way. "Good riddance" I hear Sam mumble from the other side of the room.

"Now what do we do?" I ask.

"How about we go to your place to grab some stuff for the week or however long it'll take for this _switch_ to wear off," Sam replies.

"Sure, but what do we tell my parents?" I ask.

"About what? Ditching school or staying over at my place?" Sam asks for clarification.

"Both, I guess." I answer.

"Alright, as far as ditching goes, we're telling your parents that we were attacked by ghosts. To be more specific, the three of us were going to go to school earlier today to work on a school project, but Tucker was late at meeting us at my place, so we went on ahead without him. That's when we got attacked by Skulker, and we were taken hostage for the day. We finally managed to break free when we told the hunter who your parents are, the greatest ghost hunters ever." Sam easily puts together a story.

"And for staying over at your place?" I urge her to make up another story.

"Easy, you and I are partners for the stupid flour sack project, right? So I'll just say that we have to stay together for the whole project duration. Anything else?" Sam clears.

"Nope," I say with a satisfied grin, "let's go get _your _stuff"

**-O-**

* * *

"Wow, your parents are easily fooled," Sam remarks as we walk back into her room.

"Yeah, but you say it like that's a bad thing," I smirk.

"True. So, do you want the guest bedroom?" Sam asks me.

"Sure, but wouldn't it make more sense if you had the guest bedroom? It would seem a little odd if your parents or grandma saw _me, _the current Sam Manson, sleeping in their guest bedroom, while their daughter's friend slept in her room?" I asked, trying to steer clear of suspicious parents who want to put a restraining order on me.

"Oh, right. Yeah, sure. Let's go put away you-, I mean, _my _ clothes." Sam replies.

"This is going to be confusing," I remark.

"Yeah, well, what can we do about it?" Sam sighs.

"Do you have any chocolate?" I ask as I open the closet in the guest bedroom.

"Why?" Sam inquires.

"I don't know I'm just really... Um… _craving?_ Some chocolate, I guess." I reply.

"Yeah, let's just finish putting my new wardrobe away and we can have some dinner, too." Sam replies.

"Awesome!" I answer, putting away my clothes as quickly as possible.

**-O-**

* * *

"So what's with the sudden cravings?" Sam asks me, taking a bite out of her pizza.

"I really don't know. I thought it was normal for girls, so I didn't really think anything of it," I reply, honestly.

"Huh…" Sam seems to be pondering this for a moment. I take a sip out of my tea, which instantly soothes the aches that were troubling my sides. _Is this what it's like to be a girl? This must really suck. _I notice Sam taking a drink out of her tea as well, still lost in her train of thought. I'm about to take another bite out of a piece of chocolate, when I notice Sam doing a spit take.

"OH GOOD LORD!" I hear Sam say when she's done spitting her rather large sip of tea.

"What?!" I say in eagerness and alarm.

**-O-**

* * *

**Ooh! Cliff hanger! Well, I think you guys picked up on the clues throughout this story. Poor little Danny, he's so clueless… **

**Anyways, I hope you guys have an awesome day! **

**~Annsofly**

**July 8, 2013**

**4:52 pm**


	4. Chapter 4: Answers

**Chapter 4:**

**Hey everyone! So, I'm happy to announce that this update is actually on time! Yay! My best friend is still in town so I still can't guarantee regular updates. Anyways, know for what you've all been waiting for…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom.**

* * *

**-O-**

**Sam's POV (which is still Danny in Sam's body, so it's like Danny's POV):**

"What?!" I say in eagerness and alarm.

"I… I don't know how to put it," Sam stutters. Oh God, she stuttered, she _never _stutters. I'm dying, that's it, and it's got to be it.

"Would you calm down already?" an annoyed Sam grumbles.

"Sorry, I can't help it! Now what's wrong with me? Am I dying?" I ask, horrified to hear the answer.

"What? No! It'll just feel that way for the next seven days," Sam responds.

"Wait, what? What's going to happen in the next seven days?" I ask.

"Wow, you really are clueless, aren't you?" Sam asks me.

"Not I you would just tell me," I shoot back.

"Geez, don't get your panties in a wad there, Danny. Haven't you heard of a 'period' before?" Sam finally answers.

"Um… No, I don't think so," I answer. Sam doesn't seem very happy with my answer because she's face palming repeatedly.

"Danny, you're not really going to make me explain it, are you?" Sam asks. I shrug in response.

**(A/N: Sorry I forgot to put this warning here earlier, but if you don't want to know what a period is, then skip this little part)**

"Fine," Sam grumbles, "When a girl reaches puberty, she starts on her cycle. In that cycle, the girl sheds the lining of her uterus because she isn't pregnant. If you're not pregnant, then you don't need that lining, so it sheds for a week once every month. Got it?" She finishes with a beet red blush.

**(A/N: Okay, I think we're good now! Enjoy! ^^)**

"Oh," I respond, "Ouch?"

"Yep, it's pretty painful. But, you kind of get used to it after a while. Though, this'll be your first time, which is the worst, and hopefully your last time…" Sam answers.

"Aw, why me?" I sulk.

"Man up! Geez, what happened to that cocky little attitude of yours?" Sam taunts.

"Yeah, well, I'm apparently not a guy anymore," I counter.

"Wimp," Sam mutters.

"Sammykins! I got you a new dress!" Sam's mom calls up from the entryway.

"Ha, good luck. My mom gets the absolute ugliest dresses ever," Sam retorts.

"Coming," I grumble as I lug myself up to Sam's mother. As I get closer to the entryway I see a lavender dress peeking out of the dress bag she's holding. At least it's a good color on Sam.

* * *

**-O-**

"Oh Sammy, it's just so beautiful on you!" Sam's mother adores.

"Thanks," I respond, trying to give her my best smile, "So, why'd you get me the dress anyways?" I grumble, trying to channel my inner Sam.

"Sweetie, don't you remember? We're going over to the Sanchez's tomorrow evening for their annual Spring Banquet. Won't that be fun; you'll be with all your little friends!" Sam's mom gushes.

"No," I mutter.

"Sammy, why don't you like going to these? Not just anyone can go to these things, you know!" Sam's mom reprimands.

"Can Danny come?" I ask her.

"No! There is no way that lower-class boy is welcome to come to such a prestigious event!" Pamela defends.

"Then I'm not going," I say stubbornly.

"Samantha Manson, you are going to this banquet and that's final!" She counters.

"Not without Danny," I stubbornly reply, walking away from Mrs. Manson. From behind me I can hear Sam's mom yelling at her husband to talk some 'sense' into me. But then I hear Sam's grandma cutting in, yelling at them to let me bring 'Danny'.

"Alright, Samantha," Mrs. Manson re-enters Sam's room, "You can bring that boy. Now you two better behave or else."

"Yes! Thank you" I happily go back down to the theater room to tell Sam.

* * *

**-O-**

**Sorry, for the short chapter, but if I didn't cut it off here, it would have been way too long. I'm sure that you'd all like a really long chapter, but that would mean it would take longer to write it, and I just want to get this out today. Anyways, it'll be Sam's turn for some action next time. **

**Have an awesome day everybody! :D**

**~Annsofly**

**July 10, 2013**

**12:32 pm**


	5. Chapter 5: Rules

**Chapter 5:**

**Hey everyone! I know it's almost been a week since my last upload, and I'm sorry. I've been busy, and on top of that all, I lost my inspiration for this story. No worries though, I found some new inspirations as well as uncovered all ones, too. Anyways, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own Danny Phantom.**

* * *

**Danny's POV (Which is Sam in Danny's body, so it's like Sam's POV):**

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" I mumble to myself as I wait for Danny as my mother is dressing him up with her idea of fashion. As I look out the window, propping one elbow by the pane, I think about how glad I am to not have to dress up in that pink frilly monster that Danny is sure to come out in. I laugh quietly to myself; _you have no idea what you're in for._

"Come on out, Samantha!" My mother coos as she walks over to the side of my walk-in closet, so that Danny has clearance to walk out. Danny doesn't respond, so my mother turns around to forcibly drag Danny out of my walk-in. Danny stumbles into my room with an unattractive grunt.

"Doesn't she look wonderful?" My mother asks me, eyes roaring with unspeakable threats if I say the wrong thing.

I look over to where Danny stands, slightly hunched over. He's wearing a silk lavender evening gown with matching sparkly lavender heels. I notice a black belt fixed cleverly around his waist, which must have taken a lot of convincing. Other than the sparkly heels, I think my mother has actually come to terms with my style.

"She looks stunning," I finally answer. This seems to please her, because she smiles warmly and nods, nonchalantly acknowledging that I've said the correct thing.

"Good," She replies, turning over to where Danny is, "Now, take this, and make sure you two are downstairs and ready to go in fifteen minutes. I'm going to get ready, now." My mother chirps as she prances out of my room. At least I have fifteen minutes to explain everything to Danny before he goes into one of these things blindly.

"Okay," I say, locking the door, "We have fifteen minutes to for you to learn everything you need to know about the ball,"

"Alright," Danny complies, "But first, how on earth do you walk in these contraptions?!" He shuffles restlessly, still in the spot where my mother lugged him over.

"Just practice walking in them. I don't really know how I learned; I guess that girls are just born with the ability. It's natural for us, I suppose." I reply honestly, much to Danny's dismay. As Danny miserably walks around the room, I begin to explain the basics of a Sanchez event.

"Alright, first and foremost, you have to steer clear of Paulina and the A-listers," I warn, "Secondly; you have to know proper table etiquette, which I'm hoping you know, right?" I look up to see Danny nod his head in agreement, almost falling over as he does so.

"Okay, third thing, and probably the most important, stick with me at all costs," I send a stern glare over at a wobbly Danny, who looks up at the feeling of my look.

"And lastly, try to act like me as much as possible. It would be completely disturbing if people saw Sam Manson gawking at Paulina." I finish.

"Okay, steer clear of Paulina and the popular kids, fancy table manners, stick with you, and act like you. I think I got it," Danny goes over to sit next to me on my deep purple bed.

"You better," I warn, "Did you finally get the jest of walking in those?" I point over to the glittery lavender heels attached to the body Danny currently resides in.

"I think so, but just in case I trip, you better be ready to catch me" I laugh at Danny's uncertainty and flat out fear. _Well, at least you'll know what its like to be me for a change._

I look down at my watch, figuring that fifteen minutes has passed, I grab Danny and we head down to the front door to wait for my mother. Not a minute later, I hear her bustling down the staircase, while doing any last minute touch-ups.

"Alright kids, are you all ready to go?" She asks all while grabbing the car keys that are lying plainly on the kitchen table.

"Yep!" Danny and I chime in at the same time, earning a suspicious look from my mother. Yep, this is going to be one fun party alright…

* * *

**Alright, all done! The next chapter is going to be the actual party. Sorry for the short chapter guys. I would have gone on longer, but the chapter seemed to want to end itself without my permission. Oh well, the next one will probably be longer than this one. Actually, **_**anything **_**would be longer than this chapter. Anyways, what did you guys think? Do you have any ideas for the next chapter? Please review, thanks! **

**Have an extra spectacular day everyone!**

**~Annsofly**

**July 15, 2013**

**11:42 am**


	6. Chapter 6: The Fall Ball

**Chapter 6:**

**Hey everyone! Sorry about the late update, I've been pretty busy. Anyways, I hope I haven't kept you on edge for too long. My best friend is still in town, but she's leaving sometime this coming week. Meanwhile, on with the story! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom.**

* * *

**Third Person:**

"Come on!" Sam says, "You have to dance or else you'll draw attention!" She reasons. Though, the teenage halfa in Sam's body still remains hesitant, Sam decides to take that as a 'yes' and drag the disgruntled boy onto the dance floor. As this is a formal event, the partygoers take on ballroom dancing rather than the oh-so famous grinding.

"I've never danced as the girl" Danny whines.

"Yeah, well I've never danced as the guy, so we're even," Sam counters, practically dragging the stubborn teen. "Okay, I know you can dance way better than that!" Sam whispers to Danny.

"But my sides hurt!" Danny continues to protest, "And like I said, I've never danced as the girl!" At that, Sam just rolls her blue eyes as she watches Danny struggle to keep up with her pace.

Luckily, the dancing only lasts for five more minutes because everyone is called to be seated for dinner. The seating arrangement makes it so that the guests must find their name. Danny and Sam find their names over at the 'kids' table right across from Paulina and Dash.

"Oh great, my mother set me up across from these two losers," Paulina whines in her nasally voice. Sam and Danny both glare at the two A-listers seated before them, which the said two people glare back. The glare-off only lasts momentarily because one of the Sanchez's servants comes out from two large French doors the lead to the kitchen announcing, "Dinner may be served".

With that, two neat lines of servants bustle through the doors stopping at the person who is seated at the very end, Mr. Sanchez. Once all of the servants are lined up with a person, they carefully place the contents of food they carry in front of that person.

Danny looks down at his plate of sirloin steak, baby carrots and potatoes, a side salad with Italian dressing, and a bowl of vegetable soup. "Remember I'm a vegan, so no meat," Sam reminds a slightly drooling Danny. The said halfa looks back at Sam with pleading eyes, only to be shot down.

"Fine, but I eat meat. If anyone saw a teenage boy skipping out on meat, they'd think that boy to be severely ill." Danny says as he nonchalantly drops his sirloin steak onto Sam's plate, much to her dismay. Sam silently glares at the two pieces of meat in front of her, before hesitantly taking a bite out of one of the two pieces of steak.

"So, are you two losers finally going out?" Dash inquires as he takes a rather large chunk out of his steak and practically swallows it.

"What? No!" Sam and Danny answer at the same time, earning a pointed stare from both Paulina and Dash.

"Right… So what are you two doing here, then?" Dash insists, earning the interest of Paulina.

"I just thought that Sam shouldn't have to suffer this alone," Sam, who currently resides in Danny's body, replies.

"Aw, how sweet," Paulina says before gagging.

"You deal with torture your way, and I'll deal with mine my own way, K sweetheart?" Danny, who resides in Sam's body, remarks.

"Ooh, cranky aren't we?" Paulina says as she flirtatiously takes a bite out of her baby carrot.

"You? Yes. Me? Not so much." Danny finishes with a sly smirk.

"What's your problem, Goth Freak?" Paulina lashes.

"You," Danny replies, smirking as he mimics Paulina by flirtatiously taking a bite out of his baby carrot.

"Why, you!" Paulina gets up from her seat and jumps over the table to pull Sam's hair in a cat-fight manner, which doesn't seem to faze her at all.

"Are you done yet?" Danny, who is taking Paulina's 'beating' in Sam's body, yawns from boredom. This only angers Paulina more because she decides to slap Sam across the face, which only earns her a vicious laugh from Sam.

"Hey, Dash," Danny calls from under Paulina, "Could you control your little girlfriend?"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY YOU LITTLE PRICK?!" Paulina shouts.

"Wait, what? Paulina's not my girlfriend!" Dash defends, "we just…" He gets cut off because Paulina turns around and slaps a hand over the Jock's giant pie-hole.

"Ew," Sam and Danny both say at once.

"Paulina Sanchez! What is the meaning of this?" Paulina's father, Mr. Sanchez, calls out to his feisty daughter.

"Nothing, Papa." Paulina says as she quietly takes her seat.

"It doesn't look like nothing," Mr. Sanchez turns and sees a Sam Manson with a pink handprint on her cheek, messy hair, and ripped dress.

"Apologize and go to your room," Mr. Sanchez tells his daughter.

"But, Papa!" Paulina protests, "She started it!"

"If she started it, then why aren't you hurt like she is?" Mr. Sanchez asks his daughter, "Now apologize and go to your room".

"Sorry," Paulina grumbles, stomping off to her room upstairs.

"I'm so sorry Miss Manson, I assure you that this won't happen again," Mr. Sanchez apologizes to Sam.

"Apology accepted, but I can assure you, Mr. Sanchez, that I'm alright," Danny, whom is residing in Sam's body, reassures Paulina's father. In return, Mr. Sanchez nods and excuses his guests with a promise of rescheduling the event.

"Come on Sammykins, let's go home," Pamela Manson calls out to her daughter, "I don't know what got into that daughter of theirs. Are you sure you're alright, sweetie?" Mrs. Manson looks over her daughter to see her beaten.

"I'm fine, mother," Danny irritably replies.

"Well that was fun," Sam mumbles to Danny. They both grin at the memory of a wild Paulina embarrassing her entire family.

Danny walks over to the Manson's limo all while thinking, _is this what Sam has to put up with all the time?_

* * *

**Done! So, what'd you think? Crazy little Paulina, she's such a royal pain. Anyways, we'll get a taste of what Danny's life is like in the next chapter. Thanks for reading, and please review! Have an awesome day everyone!**

**~Annsofly**

**July 20, 2013**

**2:26 pm**


	7. Chapter 7: Problematic

**Chapter 7:**

**Sorry for the long wait, but I'll most likely be updating more frequently now that my friend left. Anyways, enjoy the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you may or may not recognize.**

* * *

**Third Person:**

"Sam!" A frantic Danny calls from the bathroom. Soon enough, a familiar blue-eyed boy rushes into the Goth's personal bathroom.

"What happened?!" A panicky Sam loudly whispers in hopes of not waking her parents. As the Goth in her best friend's body walks into the bathroom, she assesses the awkward situation at hand.

"I think I'm dying" Danny sheepishly buries his 'borrowed' head into his hands.

"What?" Sam eyes her dramatic best friend sitting atop a toilet, "Why?"

The boy in question looks up from his current predicament to whisper his answer, "I'm bleeding… A LOT,"

"Oh," Sam says, realization washing over her features, "Remember what I told you about a girl's 'time of the month'? Well, this is it," Danny looks stupefied at his best friend, wondering what on earth to do about the bleeding.

"What now?" Danny asks, horror distinctively written on his features.

"Well," Sam starts, awkwardly avoiding eye contact with her trouble friend, "There are two choices, but sadly, I only have one of the two. Are you familiar with a tampon by any chance?" Not so surprisingly, Danny's current face paled even more so than before, defining his dilemma.

"Jazz had me get some for her before, but I'm not really sure what you do with them. Although, something tells me I don't want to know," Danny blanches.

"Oh boy," Sam mutters in the sheer uncomfortable predicament before her, "look, I'll just give you the box, and you can read the instructions it comes with. Good luck," She reaches for the box in a compartment under the sink, and warily hands it over to the poor, clueless halfa. With that, Sam walks out of the bathroom, sighing for multiple reasons. Until an all-to-familiar blue wisp escapes her lips.

"Danny," Sam harshly whispers through the now closed door, "I think we've got another, more pressing, problem."

"What can be worse than this?" Danny groans from the other room as he moves to open the door after washing his hands.

"Well," Sam states, "there just so happens to be a ghost nearby," At the end of her statement, Danny lets off another uneasy groan.

"I almost forgot about that," He mutters, "The best bet is to use the weapons my parents made, and hope that it's the box ghost," Danny nearly whispers the last part about the box ghost.

"Yeah," Sam says as she changes into Danny's ghost form, "or we could do it the usual way," In response, Danny widens his eyes in disbelief.

"How did you do that?" He asks, shocked nonetheless.

"Easy, all I did was think about it," Sam shrugs it off and grabs her best friend to head out into the night.

"Are you sure it's safe flying? You've never had any experience or training! I don't think it's very safe," Danny rants as Sam simply rolls her electric green eyes.

"Relax," Sam insists, "It's just _flying_. You make it seem so hard," At Sam's calm remark, Danny glares at her, which again, has Sam rolling her eyes. Though, she does submit to his request and carefully lands by the Amity Park Park's famous fountain.

"Alright, keep your eyes open for any sudden movement," Danny warns, eyeing his surroundings warily.

"Got it," Sam says hovering a few inches off the ground.

"Come to make a wish?" a deep, yet familiar female voice calls from behind the fountain.

"Or were you two taking a stroll in the parks in hopes of finding some sleep, because I can help with that," A deep, manic voice calls from the same general area the female voice is located.

"Desire?" Danny asks, putting on a determined face.

"Desire AND Nocturne?" Sam questionably clarifies, though hardening her features to resemble Danny Phantom's trademark determination. After all, she doesn't want their enemies finding out about a possible weakness.

"Ah, yes," Nocturne soothes, "It seems that you two are here to play. You sure you know what you're doing, Samantha?" He looks over to the ghost-boy, which just so happens to be Sam at the moment.

"What are you talking about?" Sam asks, clearly agitated.

"Oh, but you two wanted the other to know how it felt to be the other. You know how I can't help myself with granting peoples' desires," Desire grins.

"This was because of YOU? I should have known! Wait, so are you two working together now?" Danny chimes in, equally agitated, yet a little embarrassed at Desire's explanation.

"You know what they say," Desire chirps in a deep, womanly voice, "Two heads are better than one," And with that, Desire and Nocturne leave, but not before blasting the still hovering Sam into a nearby tree.

"Well that was uncalled for," Sam groans as she rubs her sore spot.

"Yeah," Danny admits, "But you get used to it after a while,"

"Great," Sam sarcastically remarks, "But how do we get back to our old selves?" They both ponder this for a moment, finally absorbing what the two forsaken ghosts were talking about.

"Maybe it'll be over when we see eye to eye?" Sam suggests, still in deep thought.

"Yeah," Danny agrees, "But what else is there? I mean, this can't possibly get any worse, right?"

"Danny," Sam warns, "you don't ever say that! Now we know for sure that everything is going to get even more screwed up! Thanks for that," She angrily starts the walk back over to her residence with a still slightly dazed Danny trailing behind her.

"Yeah, but I don't see how…" Danny begins, only to be cut off by a moody Sam.

"DANNY!" Sam shouts, trying to silence her best friend in a vain attempt for everything to _not _get worse because of the stupidly said words that came out of her own mouth, though Danny occupies her body and its actions.

"Sorry," Danny mutters, silently cursing the world for his newly enraged mood, courtesy of two ghosts and a best friend.

* * *

**What'd you all think? Good? Bad? Crappy? Let me know in a review! Anyways, have an awesome day people!**

**~Annsofly**

**July 26, 2013**

**11:05 am**


	8. Chapter 8: Secrets are Revealed

**Chapter 8:**

**Hey everyone! I really don't have an excuse for this late update... I guess I was just being lazy. Anyways, I'm writing this now at 29 minutes to midnight, on my phone. Woo! Insomnia proves to be beneficial! Okay, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom.**

* * *

**Third Person:**

"Alright," says Sam, "we need to spill _everything _about each other if this is going to work" she declares, throwing an extra pillow on the floor before she settles in her make-shift bed for the night. Seeing as Sam's parents are nosy to a certain level, she felt it necessary for Danny to sleep on her bed just in case her parents decide to check up on them.

"Okay," Danny agrees, "What don't you know about me?"

"How am I supposed to know what I don't know!?" Sam face palms herself, deciding that this is going to be one long night.

"Oh," is all Danny can come up with, "well when I was little I really wanted a puppy but my parents wouldn't let me get one,"

Rolling her eyes in moderate annoyance, Sam sighs, remembering back when Ember tried to put her and Danny under a love trance. Even though it was creepy and they had more pressing matters at that time, Sam couldn't help feeling flattered. Her deepest, darkest secret is on the verge of expulsion, and to the one whom secret is about.

"You've told me that before, remember?" Sam asks Danny, who is fondly remembering his earlier years where he didn't have such a big responsibility weighing on his shoulders.

"I have?! When?" Danny asks in alarm, seemingly unaware of the whole episode he portrayed under Ember's love song.

"When Ember put you under her spell," Sam simply responds, already trying to shoo her horrid oncoming memory of kissing a meathead A-lister.

"Oh, how about you?" Danny asks, "What's something you haven't told me before?" He shifts into a more comfortable position, eagerly awaiting some juicy secret his best friend has been hiding from him. Danny lets his mind wander for a moment; _maybe she isn't really a Goth... Or maybe she isn't really an Ultra Reyclo Vegetarian! Man, that'd be rich! _

Meanwhile, Sam ponders this for a moment, _what should I admit that isn't too big of a secret, but good enough for him to not want more... _Then it hits her, she had a puppy when she first met Danny, but she never told him.

"Okay, I got one," Sam starts, bringing Danny out of his train of thought, "I had a puppy when I first met you" For a moment, everything was quiet, but that was surely replaced by a certain puppy-deprived halfa.

"AND YOU NEVER TOLD ME?!" Danny burst, clearly furious about this recent discovery. Sam simply shrugged and has her best innocent smile that she could. Although, it must've looked a little off considering she resides in her best friend's body.

"Alright, fine," Danny says, considering this as a challenge, he takes a moment to think of a better secret to spill in order to top his opponent's. Upon thinking of an oh-so devious secret he tauntingly spills the beans. "One time when we were at the Nasty Burger, I accidentally switched up yours and Tucker's burgers. Neither one of you even noticed." Danny grins wildly at the nostalgic memory, unaware of the pillow about to hit him square in the face.

"That's what you get for screwing with me AND Tucker!" Sam blurts, as Danny sits with a pillow practically glued to his face. Unbeknownst to Sam, this means war in Danny's eyes. Or 'borrowed' eyes for that matter.

"You are so on!" Danny says, snapping out of his stupor to whack his best friend with the same pillow that hit him. Without another word, Sam rose into combat mode, a fuzzy purple pillow to attack with in one hand, and a white memory foam pillow for a shield in the other.

The pillow fight between the two best friends lasts another 10 minutes, ending with a tired Danny on top of Sam. "Feel like begging for mercy?" Danny taunts her holding up pillow in a fierce pre-whacking position, only to be replied with an even more taunting tongue being stuck out in defiance.

"Oh you'll pay for that _Samantha_!" Before Sam could protest, Danny hits her with the black pillow he holds. Sam is yet to take a play-beating from her friend so rolls to switch places with Danny, causing him to be on the bottom. Sam manages one good hit before they both double over in a laughing fit.

"That was fun!" Sam admits, barely regaining her composure.

"Not as fun as this!" Danny replies, jumping back on top of his best friend. Their laughter officially dies down as they gaze into one another's eyes. Lost in their gaze, they subconsciously lean forward for a kiss. They both close their eyes as their lips meet; Soft lips against chap ones. Though their beautiful moment gets cut short.

"I win!" Danny playfully shouts, whacking Sam with a well hidden pillow.

"Very mature, Danny" Sam replies, almost forgetting the dreamy moment she just partook in with the boy of her dreams.

_Smooth__ one, Fenton. _Danny scolded himself.

* * *

**Aw, a little kiss at the end! How sweet! Anyways, I'm going to sleep! I'll post this in the morning or whenever I get around to it. G'night fans!**

**~Annsofly**

**July 31, 2013 **

**12:37 AM**


	9. Chapter 9: An Understanding

**Chapter 9:**

**Hello everyone! Sorry for the long wait, I know it's been a little over a week since the last update. Anyways, the end is coming near! D: **

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom or anything else you may recognize. I do however, own this story/plot.**

* * *

**Third Person:**

"Hey, Sam?" Danny calls out from his spot on Sam's luxurious bed. Since they switched bodies, Sam had been letting Danny sleep in her bed. The reason? Her parents might walk in her room in the middle of the night. If that were to happen, how would they explain themselves? Exactly. Sam, having to sleep on the floor beside her own bed, perks up at the mention of her name.

"Yeah?" Sam replies, turning to her lay on her side to face her best friend. She wonders what could possibly be eating at him to even dare disturb Sam Manson in her quest for beauty sleep.

"What happens if we never go back to our own bodies, and we're stuck like this forever?" Danny asks with all seriousness. When he doesn't get an immediate response, he turns to his side to face the girl in question. He scans her current face, taking note of her reaction.

"I don't know," She replies in all honesty, "I honestly don't know, Danny," A single tear forms in the corner of her eye. Sam quickly turns to face the wall, trying to hold back the water works that are threatening to be let loose. Danny seems to notice this, and gets up in his own effort to comfort her.

"Sam," Danny starts in a soothing voice, "Don't worry, everything will go back to normal and we can pretend that none of this ever happened." He places a gentle hand on Sam's shoulder, carefully turning her so that she can face Danny. But, Sam simply covers her face with her blanket in a last ditch effort to hide her emotions. Danny just sighs and gently pulls the blanket off of her face.

"How do you know?" Sam sniffs, aware that her cover has been blown. Thankfully for Danny, she's too tired to be angry. The said boy lovingly wipes away the tears from her face and leans in for a kiss. The two love birds close their eyes and move into the kiss. The kiss is soft, gentle, and overall full of love and care. When they pull apart, they look into each other's eyes and cringe.

"Okay, that's just weird," Sam states bluntly, earning a grossed out nod from Danny.

"Agreed. It's like kissing yourself!" Danny chimes in, equally disturbed. They both shiver at the perturbed thought. After that disturbing situation, they go back to their designated spots.

"Hey, Sam?" Danny calls out once more, after getting comfortable in his spot, "do you want to sleep on the bed with me?"

"Wouldn't that be a little weird?" Sam thinks out loud, remembering their slightly disturbing kiss they shared a minute ago.

"True," Danny agrees, "But, I'm willing to risk it." He finishes with a sly smirk, earning him an eye-roll from Sam.

"Alright," Sam says, "But only because the floor is really uncomfortable." With that, she gets up from her makeshift bed on the floor, and hops onto the available spot on her queen-sized bed. The Tempurpedic mattress acting like a heavenly cloud to the bruised and battered body she resides in. Because of this divine comfort, she moans in happiness.

"Okay, you're enjoying this a little too much," Danny points out, holding in a chuckle at Sam's newfound behavior. I mean, how often do you get to see your Gothic best friend moan in happiness over a comfy mattress? Slim chance to none, thank you very much, so Danny revels in this.

"Shut up," Sam moans, plopping her head into one of her special-made pillows. Danny loses the fight with his laugh, and lets his chuckle loose, earning a pointed glare from Sam.

"Sorry, but it's not everyday that you get to see _this_," Danny gestures to his sprawled out best friend with a wide grin on his lips.

"Oh please," Sam states, "we _always _get to see you sprawled out on your bed, moaning. It's kind of hard to not notice when you constantly have sleepovers with you," She finishes with a challenging smirk. Danny takes this as his cue to stop the little quarrel before it turns into something they'll both regret.

"Alright, alright," Danny backs off, "You win. Happy?" Sam simply smirks in triumph and continues to tangle herself within her unbelievably comfortable bed. Danny smiles, but stops himself from laughing, and turns back onto his side to fall into a blissful sleep.

Once they are both asleep, they unknowingly snuggle up to one another. The sweet sight serves as a symbol for understanding one another. This sight happens to be seen by the ghost of granting wishes, and sparks the beginning of the end.

* * *

"Ah," Desiree claps her hands together in sheer approval, "and another lesson is learned," With that, she ignites the said spark, making it split into two sparks. A blue and a pink spark tower of the two sleeping teenagers, preparing to switch places with one another. Thus, the two sparks do switch, and then they dissipate, leaving the faintest hints of smoke behind. Among the disappearing smoke, is a woman's deep laugh, growing fainter and fainter as time wears on.

* * *

**Ooh, that was fun! Anyways, I guess this chapter can only mean one thing… THE END IS NEAR! EVERYONE RUN FOR YOUR LIVES! Haha, no need to run, if you do, you'll end up missing the last chapter! Yep, I said it. This story will end with ten chapters. It's been such an honor to provide you all with entertainment. Thank you all for your loyalty and patience! :D**

**Have an extra amazing day!**

**~Annsofly**

**August 10, 2013**

**7:51 pm**


	10. Chapter 10: Always

**Chapter 10:**

**Thank you all for your beautiful reviews and loyalty to this story. Without you guys, this story wouldn't be where it is today. Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or anything else recognizable. HOWEVER, I do own the plot of this story, as it is my idea.**

* * *

**Third Person Limited:**

Sam can't take it any longer; the sunshine violates her eyes as it spills through the clever cracks in her curtains. She yawns and then tiredly rubs her eyes before opening them. Upon cracking her sleep-filled eyes, she spots a sleeping figure directly in front of her face. With a non-to-subtle shriek, she tries to shove the imposter, but ends up pushing herself off of the bed in her vain attempt.

_Wait a second, _Sam thinks to herself. She looks back down at her hands, take note that they are no longer manly and callus-ridden. Looking beyond her hands, she notices the pajamas she's wearing, _her_ pajamas to be a bit more specific. _But that could only mean one thing… _But before she could even finish her thought, a distinct man's groan confirms her unfinished thought.

With that said she jumps straight up and tackles Danny in his sleep out of explosive cheeriness no Goth should ever be caught dead with. As soon as she makes contact with the sleeping teenage boy, he bolts straight up into a sitting position with a very threatening fighting pose. Well, as threatening as a half-asleep, groggy, halfa can be.

"Danny!" Sam coos, alarming the confused boy even more as she moves to grab her best friend into an overbearing bear hug.

"What?" Danny takes a second to process this information, as he awkwardly pats Sam's back, "Sam? SAM! Oh my gosh! When did this happen?" Danny gently removes the upbeat girl off of him as he checks himself over, smiling from relief that he's looking down at his own physique.

"I don't know!" Sam replies, whispering as she remembers her parents are still asleep. Then again, her parents were drunk last night, so they're still probably blacked out.

Danny looks up, a smile still flashing across his beloved face, his awe-stricken baby blues meeting Sam's royal purple orbs. With the excitement and the overall heat of the moment, they smash into each other's faces, capturing one another's lips with raw passion and desire. While Sam now sits atop Danny's lap, he pulls her in even closer, desperately trying to grasp onto the woman as if she would disappear at any given moment.

Sam, on the other hand, wraps one arm around the back of Danny's neck, while both hands play with his smooth onyx hair. Though, their main focus pinpoints at their unbreakable kiss. The kiss they're experiencing is much more intense than any and all of their fake-out-make-outs.

_Oxygen, _Sam hazily processes through her weakened mind. She hesitantly pulls back from their kiss to wildly gasp for air as quietly as possible. Never in her life has she been more grateful for oxygen, though she curses at the mere need for the element.

"Whoa," Danny states, bringing Sam out of her inward oxygen rant.

"Yeah," Sam agrees, though being a little bit shyer. The two find a faint blush on each other's cheeks, though it only makes the blush grow into a deeper cherry red color.

"That was amazing," Danny adds, seemingly zoning out as he touches his lips with his hands, as if to recapture the moment the two lovebirds shared just mere seconds ago.

"Danny, I can't do this," Sam states with little to no emotion riding alongside her spoken words. Though, on the inside, her heart was shattering into a billion tiny pieces. She knows she can't play this charade for much longer. The intensity of the love she feels for the boy she's sitting on top of could only be described as cloud 9. Yet her heart tries to reason that this love is only superficial; not real. But, she knows, as well as her shattering heart, that it's anything but superficial.

"What do you mean, Sammy?" Danny tries desperately, adding a hint of a grin knowing how much she hates her nickname, though he's sounding a tad bit hurt. Sam sighs at the ridiculous nickname. She'd never liked it before, but now, when Danny says it, it makes her heart flutter. Once again, her heart and mind are contradicting one another. Should she really ignore her rationalizing mind to salvage a relationship with the boy of her dreams? _But what if he doesn't feel the same way? _With a huge, depressing sigh, Sam knows what she has to do; she can't just risk everything, making her vulnerable. What if she were to get hurt?

"You and me," Sam states like it's the most obvious thing in the world, though even Danny can tell her words are laced with remorse, "I know we've gotten a little closer while we were… you know… stuck in one another's body. But, that doesn't prove anything. How am I supposed to know that you really like me? Love me even! I… I just can't deal with this…" With that said, she fights the water works threatening to make an even bigger scene. So, she simply hides her face onto the nearest thing, which just so happens to be Danny.

"Sam, I've always loved you," Danny murmurs into Sam's ear, stroking her soft hair in the process of calming her down.

"You have?" Sam looks up from where he face leaned against Danny's chest, sniffing from the tears that escaped.

"Always," Danny simply replies, wiping the tears from her eyes with his thumb.

"I love you," Sam smiles lightly, then pressing her soft lips onto Danny's slightly chapped ones, and then quickly removing them, leaving their kiss chaste, "So much". Danny nods as he rests his forehead onto Sam's. They gaze into each other's eyes with a new sense of understandment twinkling in their unique and colorful orbs.

"Always," Danny whispers lovingly, yet with all seriousness and gentleness he can muster into one powerful word.

"Always," Sam echoes him, leaning forward for another chaste kiss before they have to face the day and all of the troubles and woes it yields. But this time, they'll have each other.

* * *

**It's over? It's REALLY over? Oh my gosh. Well, thank you all for being amazing, and I hope you'll all stick around to see the other stories I have and will be making.**

**Okay, so this wasn't originally going to be a romance, but what the heck, I might as well add that in there. Well, I guess I better change friendship into romance. That stuff really blossoms, I suppose. Anyways, check it out, this is the longest chapter of this entire story! I'm so glad I could end it being the longest and fluffiest chapter. Haha, sorry guys if you weren't all that into it. **

**I'd like to give a special thanks in particular to my most faithful reviewers: ****Mistheart150****, AJ, ****The Keeper of Worlds****, ****WRTPctts****, ****vickydd****, and everyone else that has reviewed (sorry, these are just the main reviewers listed here, but I am SO very grateful for EVERY SINGLE review I receive).**

**Have an extra amazing night or day and keep up the amazing reader's attitude that I love! :D**

**~Annsofly**

**August 17, 2013**

**9:53 pm**


End file.
